Auschwitz-Protokolle
Bild-Datei:AuschwitzProtocolsmap.jpg|mini|Karte aus dem Vrba-Wetzler Report bei Commons Als Auschwitz-Protokolle, engl. The Auschwitz Protocols, wurden im angelsächsischen Raum in der Nachkriegszeit mehrere verschiedene Berichte bezeichnet, die Regierungsstellen der Vereinigten Staaten über das Konzentrations- und Vernichtungslager Auschwitz und die dort stattfindende fabrikmäßige Ermordung von Juden aus ganz Europa und weiteren Häftlingen informieren sollten. Das 32-seitige Dokument, auch Vrba-Wetzler Report oder Vrba-Wetzler-Bericht oder Auschwitz notebook genannt, besteht aus drei verschiedenen Teilen: * einer Übersetzung dessen, was zwischen dem 25. und 27. April 1944 von Walter Rosenberg alias Rudolf Vrba und Alfréd Wetzler dem slowakischen Judenrat unter Oskar (Jirmejahu) Neumann und Oscar (Karmil) Kraszniansky diktiert und zugleich ins Deutsche übersetzt wurde;Alfréd Wetzler bzw. Lánik, Jozef: Oswiecim hrobka styroch miliónov ludi : krátka história a zivot v oswiecimskom pekle v rokoch 1942–1945. (deutsch: Auschwitz, Grab von 4 Millionen Menschen. Enthält auch den Vrba-Wetzler-Bericht.) Bratislava, Verlag Vyd. Poverenictvo SNR pre informácie. 1946, 73 Seiten; deutschsprachiger Auszug: Ein geflüchteter Häftling berichtet, in Hans Günther Adler, Hermann Langbein, Ella Lingens-Reiner (Hrsg.): Auschwitz. Zeugnisse und Berichte. Schriftenreihe 1520. Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung BpB, 6. Aufl. Bonn 2014 ISBN 3-8389-0520-2, S. 194–202 (Zuerst 1962). Der gesamte Bericht wurde als „Amtliches Dokument NG-2061“ im Nürnberger Prozess gegen die Hauptkriegsverbrecher in die Dokumentensammlung des Prozesses aufgenommen. * dem Bericht von Jerzy Tabeau, der am 19. November 1943 aus Auschwitz geflohen war. Sein Bericht erreichte im April 1944 die Schweiz. Von dort gelangte er in die USA und wurde im November 1944 anonym als „Bericht eines polnischen Majors“ veröffentlicht. * einem mehrseitigen Bericht von Arnost Rosin und Czesław Mordowicz, zwei kurz nach Vrba und Wetzler am 27. Mai 1944 ebenfalls aus Auschwitz Entflohenen. Kopien des Dokuments befinden sich in der Nachlass-Bibliothek Roosevelts, Hudson River Valley, New York, im vatikanischen Archiv und in Yad Vashem, Jerusalem. Der Anklagevertreter William F. Walsh legte das Dokument am 14. Dezember 1945 im Nürnberger Kriegsverbrecherprozess vor und erklärte: „Es ist ein amtlicher Bericht der Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten, der von der Kanzlei des Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten, Abteilung Kriegsflüchtlinge, über die deutschen Lager in Auschwitz und Birkenau im Jahre 1944 herausgegeben wurde.“IMT: Der Nürnberger Prozess gegen die Hauptkriegsverbrecher..., München 1984, ISBN 3-7735-2502-8, Bd. 3, S. 634 Walsh zitierte daraus nach dem Protokoll lediglich aus Seite 33 eine geschätzte Angabe zur Zahl der bis April 1944 vergasten Juden im Vernichtungslager Auschwitz-Birkenau.Als Dokument 022-L ist die S. 33 abgedruckt in IMT: Der Nürnberger Prozess gegen die Hauptkriegsverbrecher..., Nachdr. München 1989, ISBN 3-7735-2527-3, Band 37 (=Dokumentenband 13), S. 433 Siehe auch: Zeitgenössische Kenntnis vom Holocaust Vrba Bericht von Rudolf Vrba, eigentlich Walter Rosenberg (* 11. September 1924 in Topoľčany, Tschechoslowakei; † 27. März 2006 in Vancouver, Kanada) war ein Überlebender des Holocaust und Professor für Pharmakologie an der University of British Columbia in Vancouver. Er wurde vor allem bekannt, weil es ihm im April 1944 gelang, aus dem Vernichtungslager Auschwitz-Birkenau zu fliehen, um die extrem gefährdeten Juden in der Slowakei und Ungarn zu warnen und um die westlichen Alliierten über die deutsche Vernichtungsmaschinerie präzise zu informieren. Der Vrba-Wetzler-Berich Publikationen * Vrbas Text, Ich kann nicht vergeben, Rütten & Loening, München 1964 ** (Neuaufl. unter dem Titel:) Als Kanada in Auschwitz lag. Meine Flucht aus dem Vernichtungslager. Piper, München 1999, ISBN 3-492-22694-9. ** Neuübersetzung: Ich kann nicht vergeben. Meine Flucht aus Auschwitz. Aus dem Englischen von Sigrid Ruschmeier und Brigitte Walitzek, Vorwort Beate Klarsfeld, mit Bildteil. Herausgegeben, mit Anmerkungen und einem Nachwort von Dagi Knellessen und Werner Renz. Schöffling, Frankfurt 2010, ISBN 3-89561-416-5. ** Auszug: Ein geflüchteter Häftling berichtet, in Hans Günther Adler, Hermann Langbein, Ella Lingens-Reiner Hgg.: Auschwitz. Zeugnisse und Berichte. Schriftenreihe 1520. Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung BpB, 6. Aufl. Bonn 2014 ISBN 3-8389-0520-2 S. 194–202 (Zuerst 1962). Der gesamte Bericht ist zugleich Amtliches Dokument NG-2061 im Nürnberger Prozess gegen die Hauptkriegsverbrecher des IMT und daher auch in den diesbezüglichen Dokumentensammlungen enthalten ;Lit. dazu * Yehuda Bauer: Anmerkungen zum „Auschwitz-Bericht“ von Rudolf Vrba. In: Vierteljahrshefte für Zeitgeschichte, 45. Jg. 1997, Heft 2, S. 297–308; Heftarchiv: online, pdf, ca. 7 MB * Yehuda Bauer: Rudolf Vrba und die Auschwitz-Protokolle. Eine Antwort auf John S. Conway. In: Vierteljahrshefte für Zeitgeschichte, 54. Jg. 2006, Heft 4, S. 701–710. Online; PDF; 1,7 MB * Martin Gilbert: Auschwitz and the Allies. Holt, Rinehart & Winston, New York 1981. * Der Vrba-Wetzler-Bericht. In: Israel Gutman (Hrsg.): Encyclopedia of the Holocaust Bd. 1. Macmillan, New York 1990, ISBN 0-02-896090-4. Pileckis Berichte Im März 1941 wurden Witold Pileckis Berichte über die polnische Widerstandsbewegung zur britischen Regierung in London geschickt (in Polen als Raport Witolda bekannt). Als der Warschauer Aufstand am 1. August 1944 ausbrach, gehörte Pilecki als Freiwilliger zur Chrobry-II-Gruppe. Zuerst kämpfte er im nördlichen Stadtzentrum, ohne seinen Rang zu offenbaren, als einfacher Soldat. Später enthüllte er seine wahre Identität und übernahm das Kommando der 2. Kompanie, die in der Towarowa- und der Pańska-Straße kämpfte. Seine Kräfte hielten ein befestigtes Gebiet, das als „Große Bastion von Warschau“ bezeichnet wurde. Es war eine der abgelegensten Partisanen-Schanzen und bereitete den deutschen Versorgungslinien deutliche Schwierigkeiten. Die Bastion hielt zwei Wochen lang den andauernden Angriffen der deutschen Infanterie und Panzer stand. Bei der Kapitulation des Aufstands versteckte Pilecki einige Waffen in einer Privatwohnung und ging in Gefangenschaft. Er verbrachte den Rest des Krieges in deutscher Kriegsgefangenschaft in Łambinowice und Murnau am Staffelsee. Grojanowski * [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grojanowski-Report Literatur allgemein ;über die Protokolle * Kapitel The Auschwitz Protocols, in: Randolph L. Braham: The politics of genocide. The Holocaust in Hungary. Columbia University Press, New York 1981, S. 708–716 * Robert Rozett: Art. Auschwitz Protocols. In: Israel Gutman (Hrsg.): Encyclopedia of the Holocaust, Band 1: A – D. Macmillan, New York 1990, ISBN 0-02-896090-4, S. 121–122. * Henryk Świebocki (Hrsg.): „London wurde informiert...“ Berichte von Auschwitz-Flüchtlingen. Staatliches Museum Auschwitz-Birkenau, Oświęcim 1997, ISBN 83-85047-64-6 (darin ist unter anderem der Vrba-Wetzler-Bericht mit ergänzenden Fußnoten des Herausgebers enthalten). ;über die Autoren * Konstanty Piekarski: Escaping Hell. The Story of a Polish Underground Officer in Auschwitz and Buchenwald, P 4618. Dundurn, Toronto 1990, ISBN 1-55002-071-4. ;allgemein * Edward Ciesielski: Wspomnienia Oświęcimskie Memoiren, Kraków 1968. * Józef Garliński: Fighting Auschwitz. The Resistance Movement in the Concentration Camp. Friedmann, London 1975, ISBN 0-449-22599-2. * Wincenty Gawron: Ochotnik do Oświęcimia (Freiwilliger in Auschwitz), Calvarianum, Państwowe Muzeum Auschwitz-Birkenau, Oświęcim 1992, ISBN 83-85047-03-4. * Adam Cyra, Wiesław Jan Wysocki: Rotmistrz Witold Pilecki. Oficyna Wydawnicza Volumen, Warschau 1997. ISBN 83-86857-27-7 (Biografie über Witold Pilecki). Weblinks * Zeitgenössische Kenntnisse vom Holocaust * John S. Conway: „The first report about Auschwitz“, Museum of Tolerance, Simon Wiesenthal Center, Annual 1 Chapter 07, abgerufen am 11. September 2006. * „The Full-Text of the Vrba Wetzler Report“ „The Holocaust Education & Archive Research Team“ * Q & A zum „Vrba Wetzler Report“ The Holocaust History Project, 2. April 2006 Einzelnachweise, Fußnoten Kategorie:Holocaustdokument Kategorie:KZ Auschwitz Kategorie:1943 Kategorie:1944